Recently, the signal band of an electronic part such as a semiconductor substrate, a printed circuit board, and an epoxy molding compound (EMC) and an information and communication device tends to increase. The transmission loss of electric signals is proportional to dielectric loss tangent and frequency. Accordingly, a higher frequency increases the transmission loss and brings about attenuation of signals, thereby leading to deterioration in the reliability of signal transmission. Further, the transmission loss is converted into heat, and thus, a problem of heat generation may also be caused. For that reason, there is a need for an insulation material having a very low dielectric loss tangent in a high frequency region.
In addition, as the demand for high integration, high refinement, high performance, and the like in the semiconductor device and PCB fields is currently increased, the condition is gradually changed into a situation in which the integration of semiconductor devices, the high density of printed circuit boards, and the simplicity of wiring interval are simultaneously required. In order to satisfy these characteristics, it is preferred to use a material having a low permittivity which allows a transmission rate to be increased and a low dielectric loss characteristics for reducing a transmission loss.
To exhibit these low dielectric characteristics, a poly(phenylene ether) resin having excellent dielectric characteristics is applied, but has a problem with a high melt viscosity, a difficulty in handleability, molding processability of a prepreg, and the like. Furthermore, there have been no studies on a method for effectively cross-linking a thermoplastic resin such as a poly(phenylene ether) resin having excellent dielectric characteristics.